


Pink Rose

by Zazou



Series: Bouquet [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zazou/pseuds/Zazou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pink roses symbolize appreciation. This is in the same verse as White Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Rose

Highgarden was filled with warmth beauty and pageantry. It was everything she had dreamed of as a little girl in Winterfell. But her dreams had a habit of turning into nightmares. Willas Tyrell had been kind to her but so had Joffery in the beginning. She had to keep reminding herself that the Tyrells were just Lannisters with flowers. They hadn’t done anything to the Starks directly but they were ambitious turncloaks. 

It was hard to keep her guard up when he seemed to genuinely want to spend time with her. For example, this morning he'd invited her to come meet his new foal. The foal was what was called a Blood Bay. His coat was a rich orange-red and his mane and tail were jet black. Sansa scratched the white star on his forehead and he gently butted his head against her hand. 

“His mother’s one of my best mares gentle and smart as a whip.” He said as he offered the foal a sugar cube. The foal sniffed cautiously and flicked his tail back and forth. Then he leaned over and scarfed down the sugar cube greedily. 

“Who sired him?” 

“A sand steed that Oberyn Martell sent me.” Willas said playing with the foal's whispy forelock. 

“He’ll be a fast fellow.” 

“Oberyn Martell?” 

She was stunned that Willas could speak so casually about the man who was responsible for his bad leg. When Margaery had told her the story of Willas’s fall she had uttered the dornishman’s name like a curse word. She hadn't known him long but she could tell that his leg was a source of pain in more ways that one. She'd caught him watching longingly as Garlan had twirled her around the dance floor. Not only did his injury limit him but it still caused him great pain to this day. How could he stay on civil terms with someone who had wronged him so? 

“Yes, we write to each other all the time and he knows that I love to breed and raise horses.” He said his tone casual. Her astonishment must have shown on his face because he laughed and shook his head. 

“Many find it surprising that I call him my friend but he is a good man. There is no vengeance or retribution in the world that would make my leg better. So barring him ill will would serve no purpose, and just deprive me of a good friend.” 

Sansa was speechless. He was so at peace with the accident, free of any bitterness or hate. She thought of Joffery and how he’d hated her for seeing him cry. How he’d had her beaten and publicly humiliated her for her brother’s victories. She thought of Cersei of how she’d called for innocent Lady’s pelt and called it justice. The Tyrells may be turncloaks, they may be lifelong players of the game of thrones, but Willas was nothing like the Lannisters.


End file.
